Talk:Whiskeyjack
Dunsparrow/Hood Question 98.244.16.146 added: In Memories of Ice, It was revealed that Hood, being bitter about Whiskeyjack rescuing his sister, Dunsparrow, from him, caused Whiskeyjack's reluctance to be healed and in the end played a direct role in his death. Where in Memories of Ice was this stated ? — Game widow (talk) 23:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) In The Bonehunters In chapter 12 of The Bonehunters (the US version - ISBN 978-0-7653-4883-8), in pages 583-593, Whiskeyjack is referenced as "the Iron Prophet, King Iskar Jarak", by Boatfinder, who was speaking for the Anibar people in the Jhag Odhan (I think), to Karsa Orlong and Samar Dev. There were references to the "frozen", "flowing", and "unfound" times, being the past, present and future respectively. Apparently Iskar Jarak came to the Anibar from the "frozen time", and spoke of the "unfound time". Not sure how to interpret / add this, but it was missing from Whiskeyjack's page, so I figured I'd mention it. :) Matthew.denaburg (talk) 23:51, August 5, 2014 (UTC) The Army the Bridgeburners Were in When They Earned Their Name Currently on the wiki page for Whiskeyjack, below the heading "Under the Emperor", is this: : At some point, Whiskeyjack's 7th Company (of either the 2nd or 3rd army [[http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Malazan_Wiki:Policy#Sourcing citation needed]]) chased down a cabal of mages across the Pan'potsun Wasteand the Holy Desert, Raraku. I've looked through a few of the books and can't find any mention of what company number his was, however it was mentioned in the prologue of Gardens of the Moon that he was a commander in the Third and wore a badge that showed he was a Bridgeburner. In addition to this, in the flashback to Raraku when he talks with Rake about meeting Quick Ben all of the other characters refer to him as commander, no other mention of rank. To me, this means that he likely was still the same rank when he met Paran on the wall as he was when he met Quick Ben. If he hasn't changed rank it's unlikely that he has changed the army that he is in, especially when the Bridgeburners are attached to the 2nd later on - also they are often mentioned in a way like: 3 companies, the Bridgeburners and a High Mage (paraphrasing something I passed by earlier), which makes it seem like the Bridgeburners aren't completely a part of the 2nd. It would seem unlikely for them to be in the 2nd, change to the 3rd army and then rejoin the 2nd, so I think they must have been a part of the 3rd army when they chased the Protector's cabal. Though this of course makes it hard to see where between he was the leader of the 2nd Army, as is mentioned in Gardens of the Moon's Prologue, so only a year before the Emperor's death he was still a commander in the 3rd. I suppose he could have gained the rank either before the Emperor was killed, or perhaps Laseen's distrust didn't occur until a while after her ascension to the throne. And I still have nothing that says that the Bridgeburners were the 7th company, though the only known squads in the series were the 7th (Antsy's) and 9th (Whiskeyjack's), so the number could have come from there. Moranth Munitions (talk) 11:49, December 12, 2014 (UTC) 1. Gardens of the Moon Chapter 3 puts Whiskeyjack in charge of the Seventh Company, which went into the desert after Quick Ben and the cabal. 2. My best guess is that the 3rd Army was assimilated into the 2nd Army for the Genabackis Campaign. Gardens of the Moon says both the 2nd and 3rd Armies had similar campaign histories fighting under Dassem Ultor on Seven Cities. Veterans of the 2nd were also said to have fought for Dassem at Falar previously. Night of Knives specifically ties Dassem to the 3rd Army at Y'Ghatan and also mentions their previous service at Falar. Sub-commanders of the Third at Y'ghatan were Whiskeyjack, Choss, and Amaron. After Dassem's death, Choss became interim commander of the 3rd. GotM notes that Dassem's subordinates were quickly pulled down, and Choss and Amaron were known to have self-disappeared as mentioned in Return of the Crimson Guard. The GotM prologue lists Whiskeyjack as the Third's commander in Malaz City. Temper in NoK says it was elements of the Third rendezvousing with new recruits that was responsible for the destruction of the Mouse Quarter. Tattersail seems to indicate she was a new recruit of the 2nd Army during the riots. By the time of the riots, the Malazans had already been fighting in Genabackis for a number of years. Captain Paran mentions that Whiskeyjack was known to have fought at Nathilog on Genabackis during Kellanved's time, which likely occurred shortly after the Mouse Quarter riots. The 2nd and 3rd were likely undermanned by the end of the Seven Cities campaign as it was noted in GotM that the 2nd had heavily recruited in Seven Cities. Plus, Topper mentions to Paran that Sorry's presence with the Bridgeburners was corrupting both the Second and Third Armies on Genabackis. I would guess that once Surly became Empress, she eliminated the storied 3rd Army that was most associated with Dassem by folding it into the 2nd and demoting Whiskeyjack for Dujek. --ArchieVist (talk) 22:47, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Talk pages